


Injuries

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [8]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Getting Together, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Recruitment, Surprise Kissing, Trials, Undercover Missions, Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Every scar holds a story. Some of them he’s even been there to witness. Sometimes he was the one to  put all the pieces back together.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of #bjyxheistmas: Injury
> 
> Slowly but surely we've progressed to near present day, in which Part 1 is set.
> 
> Come find me on the bird app @Andreamadspade.

Wang Yibo has no military training, or medical training, so he’s automatically disqualified from Nie and Wen division recruitment trials. Equally, Jin requires a very specific subset of skills and qualifications covering the gamut between diplomatic foreign affairs and forensic profiling. Gusu and Jiang trials are open to a diverse variety of candidates, the less obvious choices for the less obvious missions. Their support sectors might also take a pick from the failing candidates to replenish their handler stock.

Xiao Zhan is sent on a mission almost as soon as he deposits Wang Yibo at the testing facility, so he has no input or effect on the outcome of his trials. Zhuocheng keeps him informed between his stints of subterfuge-riddled infiltrating of a drug smuggling ring half way around the globe.

It seems Yibo is adept at motorcycles, his acting career has exposed him to various stunts and wirework, and he’s even shown a propensity fpr weapons training. He’s shown stamina if not excessive strength, and is stubborn as a mule.

Yibo’s first injury during the trials is a busted lip, courtesy of a round robin sparring session before the candidates had been split according to their divisions. It’s the first of many such scrapes and bruises as the weeks of training and eliminations carry on.

Yibo’s first hospitalization happens when Hensheng rips off his fingernail in an interrogation simulation intended to get him to rat out on the organisation. Yibo gives away nothing, and it’s Xiao Zhan that extracts him from the false enemy basement and helps him hobble to his waiting car and treatment and congratulations.

By the end of that night there are only 5 candidates left for the two positions. It seems one of the other candidates, Ji Li, might be pinched by the Nie divisions for whatever reason too.

The night that Yibo is set off for one of his final trials, a honeypot mission, Xiao Zhan ends up catching a bullet in a reconnaissance gone wrong. So when he opens his eyes it’s to the vision of idol Yibo in all his glory. Yu Bin must be on duty to allow this unsanctioned visit Either way, Yibo is frowning down at him from beside his hospital bed. Xiao Zhan can handle pain, he’s been injured plenty, but he must have said something while drugged up to his gills, because he remembers Yibo’s face suddenly softening and the feel of Yibo’s hand in his hair.

After 3 months of hiatus from the world Yibo is inducted into Gusu division. He’ll retain his public persona for the connections it gives him until he’s been trained up and has been able to free up some time for stealthier missions. It’s not a hard work around. The public readily accepts him back after his brief sabbatical.

It’s almost a year later, when Xiao Zhan is in need of a quick safehouse on short notice, that he sneaks into Yibo’s high end flat. He slips in through the front door and is met with the cold barrel of a gun to the back of his head. Instantly his hands are in the air, placating, as he slowly turns around. 

“It’s just me,” he keeps his voice low, waits for Yibo to recognise him. 

Yibo engages the safety on his firearm, setting it aside to turn Xiao Zhan bodily around.

“Zhan-ge, what happened to your face?!” Someone must have taught Yibo some field medicine or basic triage because suddenly his hands are all over Xiao Zhan, giving him a quick and efficient check for any bleeding or breaks or sensitive bruising. “Shit, get in here. Fill me in while I patch you up.”

Yibo may not look it, but he can lay down a neat row of stitches when he needs to. Xiao Zhan has a thin scar at his hairline to remind him of just how gentle and concerned Yibo can be, even when their shared profession demands otherwise.

He almost regrets that he’ll have to go back into the midst of his cover tomorrow.

It might be that sense of impending danger that finally has him reaching forward to drag Yibo in for a kiss.


End file.
